


I Wouldn't Know

by quid_felis



Category: Murder My Sweet (1944)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is silly nonsense i wrote for a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quid_felis/pseuds/quid_felis
Summary: What if that actually was Nulty in the cab with Marlowe at the end? This is that.
Relationships: Phillip Marlowe/Detective Nulty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	I Wouldn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lepord257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepord257/gifts).



Phillip Marlowe was not the kind of man you wanted wandering around town blind and alone. I knew this, and I also knew that no one else was likely to stay with him. The PI had asked after the little redhead, Ann, but she’d flown the coop with her daddy’s money mere hours after her parents died. I hadn’t the heart to tell him, but he kept talking about her. She must have been something special. I wish I could provoke that in someone like him – tall, handsome, witty.

As I led him to the taxi, I made a choice. I guided him in with a “watch your head,” gave the cabbie his address, and silently slipped in over him. Like I said, a man like that shouldn’t be alone.

He turns to glance at me, apparently forgetting that his vision isn’t quite up to identifying a stranger sharing his cab. The cabby takes a sharp left, and I lose my balance, bumping against Marlowe before I can recover. He sniffs a few times, and I wonder if his nose is as good at detecting as the rest of him. My cologne isn’t that distinctive, after all.

Marlowe sighs. “Ah well. She made swell coffee, anyway.”

The girl. Again.

Then, a surprise. He turns to me: “Nulty… I haven’t kissed anyone in a long time. Would it be alright if I kissed you, Nulty?”

I don’t know what to say, other than to lean in. Marlowe does the same, only pausing to take his gun out of his holster.

He tastes like coffee, whiskey, and gunpowder.


End file.
